The PJ Masks meet Big Hero 6
by NeverLander852
Summary: Made in honor of Big Hero 6's 5th anniversary. Set after the 'City of Monsters' special in the BH6 the Series universe, and after 'Splat Monster' in the PJ Masks universe. When new villains attack the city, alongside the PJ Masks' regulars, the PJ Masks must get help from a bunch of all new superheroes to stop them. [I do not, and never ever will, own PJ Masks or Big Hero 6]
1. Chapter 1

**The PJ Masks meet Big Hero 6**

Made in honor of Big Hero 6's 5th anniversary. Set after the 'City of Monsters' special in the _BH6 the Series_ universe, and after 'Splat Monster' in the _PJ Masks_ universe. When new villains attack the city, alongside the PJ Masks' regulars, the PJ Masks must get help from a bunch of all new superheroes to stop them.

**[I do not, and never ever will, own **_PJ Masks_** or **_Big Hero 6_** or **_Big Hero 6 the Series_**.]**

* * *

Chapter 1: **The PJ Masks meet Big Hero 6: **Part 1

It all began one day, after school. Connor, Amaya, and Greg were walking out of the school, when Cameron came up to them.

"Have you guys heard?" Cameron said. "Teacher said the museum was ransacked last night!"

Connor, Amaya, and Greg all gasped. "What happened?" Amaya asked Cameron.

"I remember I saw some of those bad purple-clad kids running down by my street with some of the dinosaur bones." Cameron said.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was that did it; for Connor, Amaya, and Greg all guessed who it could be.

"Night Ninja." Connor thought to himself. "He must have been behind that."

"There's more." Cameron said. "There is?" Connor, Amaya, and Greg all said at once.

Cameron nodded. "I do remember that there were also these strange heroes in shiny metal armor following them. One of them was flying!" he said. "The thieves were stopped, though, and the items were returned." he added. "But a hero who was flying?! I certainly never expected that!" he added as he walked away.

"Flying?" Amaya said, surprised. "That is strange."

"Yeah, and Armour clad-heroes?" Greg said. "_That_ sounds suspicious."

"Could Armadylan be around, trying to protect the town?" Amaya wondered.

"No," Greg said. "Cameron said the armour-clad heroes had shiny metal armor. Armadylan's armor is brown."

"Right, Greg." Connor agreed.

"And Armadylan doesn't exactly fly, either." Amaya said.

"Right." Connor said. "we need to know for sure who they are. Tonight, we'll take a look, and see who these armour-clad heroes are. PJ Masks, we're on our way!"

"Into the night to save the day!" he, Amaya, and Greg all said together.

* * *

_"Night in the city, and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing with your day."_

The three kids activated the animal amulets on their wristbands.

_"Amaya becomes..."_ "Owlette!"

_"Greg becomes..."_ "Gekko!"

_"Connor becomes..."_ "Catboy!"

The streaks of red, green, and blue light shot from the 3 houses all the way to the PJ Masks' HQ, in the huge totem pole in the park.

**"The PJ Masks!"**

* * *

PJ Robot greeted the PJ Masks. he showed them footage of the strange armor-clad heroes from the night before.

"Who _are_ those strange people in armor?" Catboy said. "It's a real mystery." Gekko said. "I think we should all keep a lookout for those strange armour clad heroes, if they turn up again."

Suddenly, PJ Robot got word of a villain in the streets. The footage showed a strange wheeled drilling machine racing down the streets.

"Gasping geckos!" Gekko exclaimed. "What _IS_ that?!"

"It's obviously something very bad." Owlette said. "But it's not one of Romeo's inventions. It has some strange cyborg man at the wheel."

"A cyborg man?! Who_ is_ he?" Gekko asked. PJ Robot trilled worriedly and shook his head. "PJ Robot says he doesn't know." Owlette said.

"Well, whoever he is, we'd better stop him before he destroys the city with that dangerous machine!" Catboy said.

"We'd better approach from the air, and catch the strange villain off guard." Owlette said.

"And we'd also keep lookout for those strange armour clad heroes as well." Catboy said.

"Right." Owlette said. "To the Owl Glider!" The PJ Masks headed up to the Owl Glider hangar, jumped into the Owl Glider, and set off, high above the moonlit city.

* * *

"Owl Eyes!" Owlette said, activating her Owl Eyes power. she could sense the presense of the driller. "There it is!" The Owl glider swooped down, following the driller.

"We need to stop it!" Gekko said. "I've got this!" Catboy said. "Owlette, open the Owl Glider's roof!"

Owlette did that. Catboy removed his seatbelt, and, with a cry of 'Super Cat Jump!" he jumped ahead of the driller, landing on a rooftop. "Super Cat Stripes!" he yelled, using his Super Cat Stripes to grab the driller, and yanked it's power pack out, causing it to stop altogether.

"Who is it that dare stop my driller?!" called the cyborg man from inside.

Catboy, followed by Owlette and Gekko, stood in front of the broken driller. "Show yourself, cyborg man!" Catboy shouted.

The cyborg man exited the driller, and the PJ Masks got a good look at him.

He was _definitely_ a cyborg, hence the mechanical prosthetic right arm equipped with a huge claw. He carried a steam gun with his left hand. He also carried a big steam boiler on his back. His head was bald, with his right eye replaced by a metallic eye that switched between a yellow lens and a microscopic lens. He was outfitted with military officer garments; a blue general coat, dull green pants, and very long black boots. He also had a white goatee, side burns, and moustache.

"Gasping gekkos!" Gekko exclaimed. "Who ARE you?!"

"It is I, Baron Von Steamer!" the cyborg man spoke. "Steampunk villain extraordinaire!"

Catboy suddenly heard something. "Cat Ears!" he heard the familiar engine of a vehicle. "I know who has a vehicle like that." he said.

"Sure you do!" Baron Von Steamer said proudly.

At that moment, a familiar mobile lab came by, and parked outside the defunct driller. A familiar figure exited the familiar mobile lab. It was the evil kid scientist himself, Romeo. and he was followed by his robot servants, Robot, and Robette.

"Romeo!" Catboy said.

"Well, hello, PJ Masks." Romeo said in his usual sarcastic tone. "I see you managed to apprehend my grandfather."

The PJ Masks gaped in shock. "Your Grandfather!?" they all said at once in horror.

"Exactly!" Baron Von Steamer said. "And thou must be the PJ Masks, the heroes of this city I heard so much about from my grandson."

Romeo grinned. "Now, it will be easy, and just as much fun, to destroy you! and then, we'll take over the world!" Romeo cackled evilly. "Robot, get them!"

Robot headed toward the PJ Masks, to grab them.

At that moment, a huge red rocket fist appeared from out of nowhere, and bashed Robot backwards. Robot fell onto his back. "Robot is down, master." Robot said.

Romeo looked and saw a huge being in red armor flying down, landing behind the PJ Masks and their Owl Glider. "Huh?!" the PJ Masks all said, quite surprised by the strange red being.

"Retreat!" Romeo suddenly shouted. The PJ Masks could only watch as Romeo, Robot, Robette, and Baron Von Steamer all made their escape.

"By my cat's whiskers!" Catboy said. "Romeo and his grandfather got away!"

"Never mind that, Catboy." Owlette said. "There's still this strange armored one we have to see." They turned to face it. "Umm, we should say thank you." Gekko said. "Mom always says it's the polite thing to do." "OK." Catboy said. "Umm, hello, strange armored being?" he said, as he went up to the being in red armor. "We'd like to say thank you for saving us."

The being in red armor suddenly said to the PJ Masks, "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

The PJ Masks gasped.

"Fluttering feathers!" Owlette said in shock. "It can speak?!"

"Yes, yes it can." said a voice - which came from a being in purple armor, who was riding on the red armored being, now known as Baymax. The purple armored being jumped off Baymax, and removed his helmet, revealing a black shaggy-haired boy with brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Catboy asked.

"I'm Hiro. Hiro Hamada." the boy said. "and I can see you've met Baymax."

"We certainly have." Gekko said.

At that moment, 4 more figures came up, and came in front of the PJ Masks, next to Hiro and Baymax.

One figure was a man with dark skin, dreadlocks, and a suit with powerful blades of plasma on the gauntlets.

Another was a female in streamlined yellow armor with wheels on the wrists and shins.

Another was another female in pink armor that resembled a skirt, with a purse with colourful balls on it.

and the fourth was a blue 3-eyed monster creature.

"Hiro!" the female in pink armor said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Honey Lemon." Hiro said to her. "I was just being introduced to-

"Whoa." the female in yellow armor suddenly said, eyeing the PJ Masks. "Who are you 3?"

"I'm Owlette!" Owlette said.

"I'm Gekko!" Gekko said.

"I'm Catboy!" Catboy said. "And we're..."

"The PJ Masks!" All 3 said at once.

"Who are your friends, Hiro?" Catboy asked Hiro.

Hiro went to the others, and introduced them. "That's GoGo. He's Wasabi."

"How ya doing?" the man known as Wasabi said.

"And that's Honey Lemon." Hiro said, motioning to Honey.

The blue 3-eyed figure suddenly came up behind Gekko.

"Gasping gekkos!" Gekko exclaimed, upon seeing the blue 3-eyed monster creature come up from behind him.

"I'm Fred. Don't be alarmed." The being took the helmet of his battle suit down, revealing a teen's head with shoulder-length light brown hair, blue eyes, and a green alien beanie on it. "This is not my real body." he said. "This is a suit Hiro developed."

"A suit _you_ developed?" Owlette said to Hiro.

"Yes, yes it is." Honey Lemon said. "Hiro designed all our suits and weapons."

"Exactly." Hiro said. "With these suits, we are...

"Big Hero 6!" Hiro, Wasabi, GoGo, Honey, and Fred all said at once.

"Big Hero 6?" The PJ Masks all said at once.

"Well, we'd feel better not being exposed to the public." Hiro said.

"Would you like to come back to our HQ?" Gekko asked.

"Sure." Hiro said, getting onto Baymax. "Lead the way."

Big Hero 6 and the PJ Masks all set off back to HQ.

Unbeknownst to them, Romeo, and Baron Von Steamer had been spying on them.

"That was perfect," Romeo said. "We now know who those armored creeps that attacked Night Ninja last night are."

"Exactly." Baron Von Steamer said.

"Now," said Romeo, "we just need to get after where they hide, then we'll be able to get to find out how that boy was able to create those suits." He turned to Robot. "Robot, find out where they-" He suddenly stopped and gaped. Robot was giving Baron Von Steamer a foot rub.

"Feels nice to take a load off," Baron Von Steamer said, as Robot's mechanial arms and hands worked hard on Baron Von Steamer's feet. Robette served him a drink.

Romeo's eyes widened, but he refused to say anything. "Can we cut away, please?" Romeo said, in a rather rare fourth wall break.

* * *

At the PJ Masks HQ, the PJ Masks introduced Big Hero 6 to PJ Robot.

"That's PJ Robot." Gekko said. "He keeps an eye on HQ."

"Hello, there." Honey said, noticing how cute PJ Robot was.

PJ Robot smiled. Then he saw Baymax, and became nervous. "It's OK, PJ Robot." Gekko said. "Baymax is friendly."

"I shall be your friend." Baymax said to PJ Robot. "We shall fist bump."

PJ Robot trilled awkwardly, as if to say, "Fist bump?"

"Yes. To display excitement. Hiro taught it to me." Baymax said.

PJ Robot fist-bumped Baymax's fist.

"Ba-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la." Baymax said, rasing his arm & flexing his fingers. PJ Robot did the same, albeit more blippy.

"PJ Robot used to belong to Romeo, but we saved him, and now he's part of our crew." Owlette said.

"Wow." Wasabi said. "How could a small robot be so dangerously used for evil?"

"Over here!" Hiro said to the PJ Masks, who, alongside PJ Robot, came over.

Hiro showed them a picture, of him, an older black haired boy with a cap, and a woman with brown hair.

"Who are they?" Catboy asked Hiro.

"That's me, the tall one there, is my brother, Tadashi, and the woman is my Aunt Cass, my guardian." Hiro said pointing to the people in the picture in turn.

He stared at the image of Tadashi, his late brother.

"My brother wanted to help people. Now, we try to do the same." Hiro said to the PJ Masks.

"Your brother?" Catboy asked Hiro.

"Yeah, Tadashi." Hiro said. "There was a fire, and now he's gone. But he always wanted to make a difference. He cared about people. That's why he worked so hard to create Baymax."

"Wow." Gekko said. "We're real sorry about Tadashi. I bet he was a great person."

"He was. I bet Tadashi would've loved to meet you three." Hiro said.

* * *

The PJ Masks showed Big Hero 6 some of the footage of their villains.

"As you already guessed, Romeo is a scientist who uses a mobile lab, and robotics, to cause trouble, and his sidekicks, Robot, and Robette, do lots of harm, especially when they work together." Catboy said to Hiro.

"Luna Girl uses her Luna Magnet, to take things from anything and anyone, and she has a group of moths as her minions." Owlette said to Honey and GoGo.

"Night Ninja always tries to prove he's better than everyone else." Gekko said to Wasabi and Fred. "And his henchmen, the Ninjalinos, do all his dirty work. They like to attack in groups."

"Speakiing of groups," Catboy said, "The Wolfy Kids, Rip, Howler, and Kevin, are a trio of werewolf delinquents. They do bad stuff at night, and you'd better watch out for their Sonic Howl; It can blow you away."

"Wow." Wasabi said. "Your villains certainly are... different to the ones we faced."

* * *

And, as one good turn deserved another, Big Hero 6 got the PJ Masks up to speed on some of the villains they'd faced.

"High Voltage; otherwise known as Barb, and Juniper," GoGo said, "are a mother and daughter supervillain team. "They use powerful electricity to short-circuit things, notably teller machines."

"The Mad Jacks," Hiro stated, "are a crime force that work like a team, and all 3 are named Jack. Better not underestimate 'em." he said. "I did once, and it put me out of action."

"Momakase is a swift ninja thief." Wasabi said. "She's so swift, she can steal things faster than a rocket. Her sword can cut through anything."

"Baron Von Steamer," Fred said to the PJs, "is one of Dad's old enemies, and he can use powerful steam machinery to cause destruction."

"Wow." Owlette said, "Hiro, your villains are a lot more ruthless than ours."

"If they strike again though," Catboy said, "We'll make sure they don't stop us! New villains, no problem!"

Unbeknownst to them, some familiar moths were spying on the PJs, and Big Hero 6.

They flew back to their master, the diabolical Luna Girl.

She was meeting with Night Ninja, Romeo, The Ninjalinos, Baron Von Steamer, and the Wolfy Kids.

"They're called Big Hero 6, and they're with the pesky PJ's." Luna Girl said to the villains.

"Those Big Hero 6 losers will be nothing compared to my Ninjalinos." Night Ninja said. His Ninjalinos agreed in response.

"Or the Wolfies!" Howler said.

"With the help of some of Big Hero 6's enemies," Romeo said, "we will defeat them, AND the PJ Masks in one fell swoop! And the, the city will be OURS!"

"It will be our best plan ever!" Luna Girl said evilly.

But would the villains win? Or would the PJ Masks, and their new friends stop them?

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

**Author's note:**

Will the villains' plan work?

Would the villains finally beat Big Hero 6 AND the PJ Masks in one fell swoop?

And is Robot a good massager on Baron Von Steamer's feet?

and did you all see the_ Kingdom Hearts 3_ reference?

Find out all the answers soon, in **Part 2** of 'The PJ Masks meet Big Hero 6'!

Not bad for a 5th anniversary fanfic for **Big Hero 6**, don't ya think?

**READ & REVIEW!**

**AND HAPPY 5TH ANNIVERSARY, **BIG HERO 6!

* * *

_In loving Memory of Stan Lee_

_1922-2018_

_A famed Marvel comic writer, and an animated Disney character's dad._

_May he Rest in Peace._


	2. Chapter 2

**[I do not, and never ever will, own **_PJ Masks_** or **_Big Hero 6_** or **_Big Hero 6 the Series_**.]**

* * *

Chapter 2: **The PJ Masks meet Big Hero 6: **Part 2

The PJ Masks' villains, and Baron Von Steamer, grinned evilly.

"This is gonna be the best plan we've ever cooked up in a long time!" Luna Girl said evilly.

"Yeah!" Night Ninja laughed. "It will be bigger than any plan we've ever created!"

"Yes!" Howler cheered, "Even more bigger than the big Halloween heist we did!"

"If I remember correctly," Kevin said, "we failed that time; the PJs beat us."

"We know!" Night Ninja, Luna Girl, Rip and Howler all said in annoyance.

"Halloween heist?" Romeo asked.

"It's a long story." Luna Girl said.

"Well, regardless," Romeo said, "We are gonna defeat those pathetic PJ Masks once and for all!"

"And Boss Awesome's son, and his friends as well!" Baron Von Steamer said.

"Yeah, them too." Luna Girl said.

"Precisely." Romeo said. "Which is why I hired some extra help!"

He snapped his fingers, and From out of the shadows, out came some of Big Hero 6's villains - Momakase, the ninja sushi chef villain, Barb, and her daughter Juniper, both of whom were the mom & daughter villain duo High Voltage, and last, but not least, The Mad Jacks; Greg Jack, Jaq, and Stout Jack.

"Momakase, High Voltage, and the Mad Jacks." Romeo said. "Some of the enemies Big Zero 6 have faced in the past."

The jaws of the Wolfy Kids all dropped in awe at the villains, especially of how cool the Mad Jacks looked.

"We know those Big Hero 6 creeps." Barb snapped. "Yeah, Mom! They're the ones who took our electric power orb!" Juniper said angrily. "And," she added, "They defeated us when we served Liv Amara!"

"Who," asked Night Ninja, "Is Liv Amara?"

"Long story." Barb said.

"Right." Greg Jack said, ignoring Barb's comment, and standing on a podium provided by Robette. "Everyone, Listen up! Those Big Hero 6 losers are sure to pay; especially Hiro Hamada, the one in purple armour. He is the one who beat us, even though he had a broken leg, but we'll get our revenge on him, his friends, and the so-called kid heroes of this backwater town, who our friend Romeo called the PJ Masks! We will _dominate_ them, and take over the world!"

The villains cheered, but not too loudly, in case anyone in the city who was asleep heard them cheering.

Then, Greg Jack stepped down from the podium, and took off his boots, pulling them free from his feet, one at a time. Then he sat down on a bench and lifted his bare feet up, putting them on a nearby trash can, and putting his hands behind his head. The sweaty-smelling musk that came from his feet even made Momakase shudder.

"First things first, Romeo," he said, "tell your robot to give me a foot rub; can't help you and the other villains without a foot rub."

"Robot, give Greg a foot rub." Romeo said.

"DON'T CALL ME GREG!" Greg Jack yelled at the top of his voice, making the Wolfies jump and climb up onto Romeo's lab. "My name's **Jack**! I'm a Mad **Jack**!"

"Alright." Romeo said. "Robot, give this Mad Jack a foot rub."

Robot went up and rubbed Greg Jack's feet.

The Ninjalinos went over and sniffed the discarded boots, and then, they all groaned and recoiled in disgust, at the foul smelling musk coming from them, and one of them even threw up* into a nearby trash can.

**[*-Don't ask how they can barf even though their mouths aren't seen. It's cartoon logic.]**

"Now that's a first." Night Ninja said to the viewers.

And Luna Girl and her moths had to agree with him.

* * *

The following day, in the park, Connor, Amaya, and Greg were busy talking about Big Hero 6.

But then, they stopped, and gasped.

To their surprise, they saw that some of the trees were knocked down - more likely, they looked as if something had uprooted them.

And there were some familiar tread tracks.

But to Connor, Amaya, and Greg, it only took them a millisecond to guess who they belonged to.

"Romeo!" snapped Amaya. "I bet he did this!"

"Especially with the help of his grandfather, Baron Von Steamer!" Greg added.

"We don't need to worry, guys." Connor said, "Big Hero 6 can help us beat them! PJ Masks we're on our way!"

"Into the night to save the day!" he, Greg, and Amaya said together.

* * *

Like the night before, the three kids activated the animal amulets on their wristbands.

_"Amaya becomes..." **"Owlette!"**_

_"Greg becomes..." **"Gekko!"**_

_"Connor becomes..." **"Catboy!"**_

The streaks of red, green, and blue light shot from the 3 houses all the way to the PJ Masks' HQ, in the huge totem pole in the park.

**"The PJ Masks!"**

* * *

PJ Robot showed footage of Romeo and Baron Von Steamer's mech to the PJ Masks and Big Hero 6.

"Whatever Romeo and his grandfather are planning, I have a hunch it isn't good." Catboy said.

"It certainly isn't." Hiro said. "PJ Robot told me he found out that Romeo's planning an all-out villain assault with all of the PJ's villains, and some of our enemies, including Baron Von Steamer."

The PJ Masks gasped, as did Big Hero 6.

"Gasping Gekkos!" Gekko exclaimed.

"Who are our enemies partnered up with, PJ Robot?" Catboy asked PJ Robot.

PJ Robot showed them the footage of the PJs' villains with Big Hero 6's villains. Shortly after, up on the PJ Picture Player came a list of the villains & their partners.

"It seems," Hiro said, looking at the list, "Momakase is partnered up with Night Ninja, Steamer and his grandson Romeo are together, and Luna Girl is with High Voltage. The Wolfies and the Mad Jacks are in seperate groups."

"I certainly can't see wolves and villains like the Mad Jacks getting along." GoGo said.

"Well, wolves and jacks, do work in packs." Fred said, then chuckled. GoGo rolled her eyes, as did PJ Robot. "I thought it was funny." Fred said to himself.

"Bad jokes aside," Hiro said. "Whatever our enemies and the PJ's enemies are planning, it's up to us to stop it."

"Right." Catboy said. "We'll deal with the Wolfies first. To the Cat-Car!"

The PJ Masks jumped into the Cat-Car, and followed by Big Hero 6, they set off to find the Wolfy Kids.

* * *

It took no time at all to find the Wolfies; they left a trail of knocked-over trash cans which led all the way to the school.

When the heroes arrived, out jumped the Wolfy Kids; Rip, Howler, and Kevin.

"I assume you are these 'Wolfy Kids' we learnt about last night?" Hiro said.

"We are!" Rip said. "I'm Rip!"

"I'm Howler!" Howler said.

"And I'm Kevin!" Kevin said. "And together," he added, "we're..."

"The Wolfy Kids!" The Wolfy Kids said at once.

"But, um, you probably knew that already." Kevin said.

"Kevin!" Howler and Kevin yelled in annoyance.

Wasabi's jaw dropped as he saw the Wolfies.

"AM I NOT LISTING THE DISEASES THOSE THREE KIDS HAVE?!" Wasabi said in horror. "They might have rabies!"

"Rabies?" Kevin asked, confused. "What's rabies?"

"I hope Di Amara didn't create these." Hiro said.

"Di Amara?" Greg asked nervously.

"She was an evil clone of the owner of Sycorax Labs, Liv Amara." Hiro said. "She turned some of our enemies, and a billionaire named Orso Knox, into a bunch of monsters."

"But it's OK, Hiro," Honey Lemon said, "Di's been arrested, and she won't be doing that to anyone."

"Well," Howler said angrily, "We don't need the help of Di Amara, whoever she is, to defeat you!"

The 3 Wolfies went, 'Yip, Yip, Yaroooo!' and did a Sonic Howl, which blew the PJ Masks backwards, and almost blew Hiro backwards as well, but he thankfully grabbed onto Baymax with his magnet gloves.

"We got this!" Fred said, jumping up to the Wolfies, and whipped them with his tail, sending them sideways, and Honey used her chemballs to trap them, which didn't last long, for the Wolfies bust outta the chemball prisons, and jumped behind the fence, and started up their signature vehicle, the Wolf Wheelz.

"Nice wheels." Wasabi said. "Yeah, but mine are better." GoGo said. She skated through the city streets, leading the Wolfies on a wild goose chase, and they raced all the way to the river, where, with one simple, and quick ramp built by GoGo, sent the Wolf Wheelz flying into the river. The Wolfies emerged, soaking wet.

"You bad dogs overstayed your welcome." GoGo said sternly to the Wolfy Kids. "Are you gonna leave, or do you need another bath to convince you?"

The Wolfies didn't need to choose; they already were speeding away in their vehicle. "Let's get outta here!" Howler said. "Anything to get away from that crazy speedster woman!" Rip said in fright.

GoGo watched as the Wolf Wheelz sped off round the corner.

"And I thought I was a fast driver." she said, remembering when she had to drive Wasabi's car to escape from Professor Callaghan.

She skated back towards the PJs and her teammates.

Unbeknownst to her, Luna Girl's main henchmoth*, Motsuki, had seen her go.

_**[*-BTW, This fanfic also takes place before 'Moth on the Moon', so Motsuki is still a glowing moth.]**_

* * *

Motsuki flew back to the villains, and spoke to Luna Girl.

"What?" said Luna Girl. "The Wolfies were beaten by the yellow girl?"

Motsuki trilled, as if to say 'Yes'.

"No great loss." said Greg Jack, "there's more villains where they came from."

"Uhh, I believe they came from Season 2 of the PJ Masks' tv show, Greg." Robot said, in a fourth wall break.

"They have a TV show?" Barb asked Juniper, who shrugged.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME GREG!" Greg Jack yelled at the top of his voice, making the other villains wince and cover their ears. "My name's **Jack**! I'm a Mad **Jack**!"

"Sorry. Mr Gregjack." Robot said.

"If this wasn't a kids tv show, I'd be saying something not even Fancy Nancy Clancy should hear!" Greg Jack said.

"Never mind!" Baron Von Steamer said. "Romeo, it's time me and you dealt with the pathetic son of Boss Awesome, and, his friends!"

"Yes, Grandfather," said Romeo. "And the PJ Masks as well!"

"Yes, them too!" said Baron Von Steamer.

"Just one question, Master." said Robot.

"What is it, Robot?" Romeo sighed in exasperation.

"Who is Fancy Nancy Clancy?" Robot asked.

Romeo and Steamer facepalmed.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE...**_

The PJs and Big Hero 6 were back at PJ Masks HQ, scanning for the next villain.

At that moment, PJ Robot got word of Baron Von Steamer and Romeo driving their drilling rig towards the sports centre.

"We'd better hurry!" Gekko said. "We aren't letting Romeo and his grandpa destroy the sports centre!"

"Hurrying is my specialty." Catboy said. "To the Cat-Car!"

Again, the PJ Masks jumped into the Cat-Car, and, followed by Big Hero 6, they set off to the Sports centre.

* * *

When they arrived the sports centre, they saw Steamer's drill from the night before, alongside Romeo's Lab. And there, were Baron Von Steamer, his grandson Romeo, and Robot and Robette.

"That's far enough, Steamer!" Hiro shouted. "Step away from the drilling rig!"

"Sorry, PJ Pests! Grandpa needs the drill for our evilly destructive and deadly plan!" Romeo declared.

"Evilly destructive and deadly plan?" Gekko said nervously. He didn't like where this was going, and the others didn't like it either.

"Yes." Baron Von Steamer declared. "Unless the city accepts my grandson as it's ruler, then I will drill it all down to rubble!"

"And from out of the city's remains," Romeo declared, "I shall rebuild the city in my own image, and name it... Romeopolis!"

The PJ Masks and Big Hero 6 gasped.

"And even you and Big Loser 6 can't stop us!" Romeo added. "SO it will be time to say goodbye to you, and to everyone in the city of Tarabiscoville!"

"Wow." Gekko said. "That's the first time the city's real name has been mentioned in our TV series."

'Tarabiscoville?" Wasabi said to Romeo. "Is that the name of the city, then?"

"Errr, ummm, no, of course not." Romeo **[obviously]** fibbed. "But don't you go telling anyone or I'll sue you!"

"Aren't you a little young to be filing a lawsuit?" Hiro asked Romeo.

"Yes, yes I am." Romeo said bluntly.

"ENOUGH QUESTIONS!" Baron Von Steamer yelled.

"Way to ruin the moment." GoGo said bluntly.

"Big Hero 6, and PJ Masks, Prepare to **die**!" Baron Von Steamer yelled.

With that, he prepared all sorts of weapons from his drilling rig - flame throwers, spiky maces, sharp axes, laser guns, and saw blades.

"And let's not forget my lab!" Romeo said.

Romeo's lab sprung out similar weapons from it; flame throwers, spiky maces, sharp axes, laser guns, and saw blades.

"By my cat's whiskers!" Catboy said. "These weapons seem far too violent, even for our TV show!"

"Don't worry, Catboy." Hiro said. "We've got this."

Hiro was as good as his word. He & Baymax, and his friends all dealt with the weapons on Steamer's rig and Romeo's Lab.

GoGo fired her wheel disks at the laser guns and cut them off, Wasabi wielded his plasma blades and cut off the arms of them and the axes. Honey Lemon used her chemballs to block up the nozzles of the flame throwers. Fred ripped off the spiky maces, and melted them with his suit's flame breath. And then Baymax pushed over the drilling rig, tipping it over and stopping it from working.

"NO!" Baron Von Steamer said in horror. "You Big Hero creeps are worse than Boss Awesome!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Fred tackled Baron Von Steamer to the ground, grabbed his leg, pulled off his boot, and tickled his foot, like he did in the _Big Hero 6 the Series _**Season 1 **ep Steamer's Revenge'.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Baron Von Steamer laughed in agony, as Fred tickled his foot.

The PJ Masks, Hiro, GoGo, Wasabi, Honey, and Romeo all stared at each other in shock, and disbelief.

GoGo sped off, and returned with a rope, and wrapped Baron Von Steamer up like a Christmas gift.

"Now," Wasabi said to Romeo, "Are you gonna come quietly and surrender, Romeo?"

"Or do you need a tickle to convince you?" Fred asked.

Romeo was not in the mood to be tickled. "Retreat!" he shouted. Robot and Robette jumped onto his lab, and they raced away.

"Romeo!" called Steamer. "Get back here and help your poor old grandfather!"

"Sorry, Grandpa!" he called. "A villain's gotta do what a villain's gotta do! I promise I'll visit you in prison!" With that, he sped off round the corner.

"I cannot believe he just abandoned his own grandfather like that." GoGo said.

"Well, he's a villain; what do you expect?" Fred said.

GoGo rolled her eyes.

"He is _**so**_ not getting a birthday gift from me this year." Steamer griped.

"He has a birthday?" Wasabi asked Honey Lemon.

Ignoring the comment, Hiro & Baymax grabbed the tied-up Steamer, and flew outta Tarabiscoville, and flew to a far-off prison, and dumped Steamer outside it, sticking a note on him saying '_Arrest Me!_'

"There. That oughta explain everything." Hiro said. "Let's get back and see who the next villain is."

Then, he and Baymax flew back to Tarabiscoville, and as they flew, they could've sworn they'd heard the tied-up Steamer saying a lot of hurtful swear words at the top of his voice.

* * *

The next villain group that PJ Robot pointed out was Luna Girl and the mum and daughter crime duo High Voltage.

PJ Robot pointed out their location - which was far on the outskirts of Tarabiscoville.

The PJ Masks, and Big Hero 6 flew to the location, which was like a concert stage, set right up as if it seemed like a obvious trap.

SUDDENLY!

A big cloud of white smoke filled the area. when it cleared, out came the villainous...

"Luna Girl!" Owlette gasped.

"Well, if it isn't the PJ Masks." Luna Girl said. "I've been really busy since last night. I've helping some special friends organize a concert, just for you, and your Big Hero 6 friends too."

Suddenly, clouds of blue and purple smoke appeared, and suddenly, with a blast of bright blue and purple lights so bright you could see them from Luna Girl's Luna Fortress on the moon, there came 2 people Big Hero 6 knew ALL too well - Barb, and her daughter, Juniper, both known as the mother and daughter crime duo High Voltage.

"High Voltage!" Barb & Juniper said together.

"We're back, and better than ever!" Barb said.

Juniper saw Big Hero 6, with the PJ Masks.

"And we got an all new special surprise for you!" Juniper said. "You'll be the first ones to bear witness to our new electricity style!"

"I wouldn't bet on it." Fred bragged. "Mole's got your electric power orb locked in his arcade!"

"Electric Power orb?" Gekko asked.

"We don't need no stinking orb!" Juniper shouted.

"Language, Juniper!" Barb scolded. "This is a kids show!"

"And anyway," she added to the PJs and Big Hero 6, "she's right!"

"She is?" Big Hero 6 & the PJ Masks all said at once, for quite different reasons.

"Yes, she is - er, I mean, I am, er." stuttered Juniper. She turned to her mom and asked, "What _am_ I right about, Mom?"

Barb glared at Big Hero 6. "What my Juniper means is that we don't need our electric orb to deal with you, Big Hero 6!"

"And the same to your pathetic new friends too!" Juniper said.

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked.

"Our friend Romeo gave us a new electric power source." Juniper said.

"Romeo!" snapped Catboy. "Of course, he was behind this!"

"Yes." Luna Girl said proudly. "All the PJ Masks' enemies, me and my moths included, plus, some of Big Hero 6's enemies; Baron Von Steamer, Momakase, The Mad Jacks, and even High Voltage, we're gonna defeat you all, and then, the city will belong to us."

"Well, we still beat Romeo, and his cranky grandpa." Fred said bluntly. "We're obviously gonna stop you, and High Voltage, and your little moths too."

"Oh yeah?" Luna Girl said. "Well, think again, monster nerd! Romeo created a new electricity source for High Voltage, which means they can use electricity without needing their orb."

"How did he do that?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I have a guess it's not a good way." Gekko said.

"Remember those Moon Crystals from the moon?" Luna Girl said. "Well," she continued, "I brought some down from my Luna Fortress the night before, so that Romeo could make them the power source for High Voltage. It took a few tweaks and some twists, until... voila!"

She showed them 2 Moon Crystals, however, instead of being purple, these crystals were bright blue, and fizzing with electricity, and they had yellow lightning bolts on them.

"These," Luna Girl said proudly, and as grandly as she could, "are what Romeo called, 'Zap Crystals'. These crystals can control electricity, thus, regiving High Voltage the power to use electricity!"

"That's right, Luna!" Juniper said. "High Voltage is back!" and as if to prove it, they created a powerful lightning show with the power of their Zap Crystal.

"That, is impressive." Fred said.

"It is," Luna Girl said, "And now, It's time we dealt with you, PJ Masks, and Big Hero 6."

She put her Zap Crystal into her Luna Magnet.

Suddenly, to the shock and surprise of Big Hero 6, THE PJ Masks, and High Voltage, Luna Girl's Luna Magnet became the Luna Wand, but, to Luna Girl's surprise, the top of the Luna Wand changed to that of a lightning bolt, with the zap crystal glowing in the middle.

"Gasping Gekkos!" Gekko said. "I never knew Luna Girl's Luna Wand could do _that_!"

"It didn't before!" Luna Girl said. "But I guess that's what happens when you mix a Zap Crystal with my Luna Magnet."

"That. Was. Cool." Juniper said.

"And with it," Luna Girl added, "I can cause no end of trouble with this baby! I can steal **all** the electricity from the city; no wait, the whole world! And I'll use it all to power my whole Luna Fortress on the moon!"

"Now _that's_ pure evil." GoGo said.

"Does she need to establish an eco-friendly alternative?" Fred asked.

"Fred, can't you act serious for once?" Wasabi sighed.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Hiro said, "But what else can your new zap crystal do?"

"I've got a better idea." Luna said, "Why don't me and High Voltage show you what they can do. They can do **THIS**!"

On the word '**THIS**', Luna Girl, with her lightning bolt wand, and High Voltage with their electric Zap Crystal, created a ring of electric fire that surrounded the PJ Masks, and Hiro Hamada!

"By my cat's whiskers!" yelled Catboy.

"Fluttering Feathers!" exclaimed Owlette.

"Gasping Gekkos!" Gekko shouted.

"Holy cow!" Hiro gasped. He touched it with his magnet gloves, and a repelling force pulsed him backwards to the ground.

And the same thing happened to Gekko when he jumped towards it and tried to kick it over, to Owlette when she tried to use her Owl Wing wind on it, and to Catboy when he tried to use his Super Cat Stripes on it.

"We're trapped!" Gekko said.

Gekko was right; the ring of electric fire blocked Hiro & the PJ Masks from getting out.

_**And, **_it blocked Hiro's friends, and Baymax, from getting in!

Luna Girl and High Voltage cackled evilly. "We've finally won!" laughed Luna Girl. "Now the city of Tarabiscoville will be ours!" Juniper declared.

"Tarabiscoville?" Barb said in surprise.

"Yes, Mom." Juniper said. "That's what the name of the PJ Masks' city is. I read the script." She showed her mom the script, on the Page where Romeo mentioned the city name.

Whilst that was going on, Hiro's friends tried to break through the electric fire forcefield, but with no luck.

Fred tried breathing fire on it, but the field absorbed the fire breath. GoGo and Honey's shots just bounced off of it.

Wasabi even tried to cut through it with his plasma blades, but the surge pushed him back, and made his dreads stand out straight, like a sea urchin's spikes.

And Baymax's rocket fist couldn't even break through.

"It's not good!" Honey said. "Hiro and the PJs are trapped!"

"Thankfully, there's only one thing that can save them now." Fred said.

"What's that?" Wasabi asked.

"The end of part 2." Fred said.

"Huh?" Wasabi, GoGo, and Honey all said at once.

"After all, this is a 3 part special, after all." Fred said.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Will Hiro & the PJ Masks get out of the electric fire trap?

Will the city of Tarabiscoville fall under the rule of the remaining villains?

Is there a definition of 'dictionary' in a dictionary'?

And do Greg Jack's feet really smell bad?

Find out all the answers to these questions, and some that shouldn't be answered, and some you haven't even thought of yet, verysoon, in the final thrilling part of **The PJ Masks meet Big Hero 6! **

**Coming soon, in August!**

and so sorry for it being a bit late, been busy with a lot of other things.

**READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

_In loving Memory of Stan Lee_

_1922-2018_

_A famed Marvel comic writer, and an animated Disney character's dad._

_May he Rest in Peace._


	3. Chapter 3

**FOREWARN: _This serves as a SPOILER for the Mad Jacks' return in Series 3 of '_**_Big Hero 6 the Series**'.**_

**[I do not, and never ever will, own **_PJ Masks_** or **_Big Hero 6_** or **_Big Hero 6 the Series, **or** Marvel, **or** Disney Infinity 2.0_**.]**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The PJ Masks meet Big Hero 6: Part 3**

_The story so far..._

The PJ Masks villains and some of Big Hero 6's enemies had teamed up to defeat the PJ Masks **and** Big Hero 6 once and for all.

So far, the PJ Masks and Big Hero 6 had taken down the Wolfy Kids, and defeated Romeo and his grandfather, Baron Von Steamer.

**HOWEVER, **The diabolical Luna Girl, with the help of Barb & Juniper, known as the mother and daughter crime duo High Voltage, had trapped Hiro Hamada and the PJs in a ring of electric fire, which blocked Hiro & the PJ Masks from getting out, _**And, **_it blocked Hiro's friends, and Baymax, from getting in!

Now it seemed like the villains had finally won, and the PJ Masks and Big Hero 6 would be doomed.

But was that gonna happen?

Will the PJs live to see their teen years?

And Will the leader of Big Hero 6 survive to see the third season of the tv show the **Big Hero 6** film is based on?

Well, Let's find out how it all ends, shall we?

* * *

It seemed like tonight was the darkest hour in the city of Tarabiscoville, especially for it's pint-sized protectors, the PJ Masks, and, of course, San Fransokyo's heroes, Big Hero 6.

The PJ Masks & Big Hero 6 were trapped in the ring of electric fire.

If they didn''t find a way out, Big Hero 6 would lose it's leader, and the city of Tarabiscoville would lose it's protectors.

"It's no good!" Gekko said. "It's too strong, even for our powers!"

Suddenly, Hiro and the PJ Masks could see an image appear in the fire. They could see the fire at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology building.  
Then, they saw Hiro's past self, with Tadashi, and they heard Tadashi's last words from that horrid moment.  
_'Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help.'_

Hiro's jaw dropped, and he heart began to pound.

He saw his past self seeing Tadashi run into the fire, and then, there was an explosion, and Tadashi's cap flew down to him.  
_"Tadashi!"_ he saw his past self yell.

He dropped to his knees in defeat, believing he'd been the cause of his brother's death.

"It's my fault!" he said. "I shouldn't have stopped him!"

THe PJ Masks noticed this.

"Hiro!" Owlette told him, "Tadashi gave his life to help someone!"

"Yes!" Gekko said. "You fight crime to help others, like what Tadashi wanted!"

"Just like us!" Catboy said, "We fight evil villains to save the day!"

Hiro took their words into consideration. Then, he suddenly remembered when he lost the first Baymax in the portal when they saved Professor Callaghan's daughter, Abigail.

_"No! There's gotta be another way! I'm not gonna leave you here! I'll think of something!"_  
_"There is no time. Are you satisfied with my care?"_  
_"Please, no! I can't lose you too!"_  
_"Hiro….I will always be with you."_

He remembered that Baymax had told him that Tadashi was in his heart, and he could still carry on his legacy, and his wish to help others. The words echoed in his mind.  
_'We didn't set out to be superheroes, but sometimes life doesn't go the way you planned. The good thing is, my brother wanted to help a lot of people, and that's what we're gonna do.'_

Hiro knew what he had to do, his brow filled with determination.

"You're right, guys." Hiro said. "We can still get outta here, when we put our heads together."

"That's right." Catboy said. Suddenly, he realized something. "Hey, Hiro," he said, "Luna Girl created this ring of electric fire with her Zap Staff, right?"

"I get it." Hiro said, realizing what Catboy was on about. "So, if we get the staff, and get rid of the crystal in it, it might make the ring of electric fire disappear."

"But how can we do that?" Gekko said. "We're trapped inside the ring of fire!"

"Not all of us." Hiro said.

He turned to his friends, who were outside the ring of fire.

"Get the Zap Crystal from Luna's staff!" He told his teammates.

"on it, Hiro!" Fred said. he leapt up towards Luna Girl, but High Voltage's Zap crystal sent him flying backwards. Wasabi raced forwards, wielding his plasma blades, and GoGo threw her wheel discs, but High Voltage's crystal zapped them, and sent them falling to the ground.

Honey Lemon had an idea of her own. She motioned to Wasabi, and told him to aim for some of the scaffolding on the stage.

Wasabi wasted no time in shooting the scaffolding support above the villains with his plasma blade shooters.

"Ha ha!" Luna Girl laughed mockingly. "Ya missed us!"

"You shoot like a baby!" Barb shouted to Wasabi.

"Yeah, what Mom said!" Juniper yelled at Wasabi, prompting Barb to give her a look, as if to say 'Really?'.

Wasabi just grinned smugly. "Who says I was aiming for you?" he said.

The villains looked up, and heard the scaffolding support above them creaking.

With one more shot from Wasabi, the support broke off, and fell down toward the villains. Luna Girl, the moths, Motsuki, Barb and Juniper escaped safely.

Honey threw a whole load of Chemballs onto Barb & Juniper, trapping them in goo that was almost the same colour as Globby, the purse thief turned slimy monster superhero.

"That was a first taste of my new chem-ball creation, inspired by our friend Globby." she said proudly.

Wasabi grabbed Luna Girl's lightning bolt wand, and pulled the Zap Crystal out, turning the lightning bolt wand back into her Luna Magnet.

Which in turn, made the ring of electric fire disappear, freeing Hiro & the PJs.

"No no no!" Luna Girl shouted angrily. "That is **so** not fair!"

"Technically, we did you a favour." Hiro stated. "Extremely powerful artefacts like this are deadly in the wrong hands; especially when they can be used for the wrong reasons. Trust me, I'm speaking from experience."

Luna Girl just scowled. Immediately, she wasted no time in jumping onto her Luna Board, grabbing her Luna Magnet from Wasabi back, and called her moths to her side.

"I'll be back, PJ Masks!" she said as she flew away, with her moths, led by Motsuki, following closely behind her. "I'll get you, and your Big Hero 6 friends too!"

Hiro & Baymax wasted no time in dropping off the wrapped up Barb & Juniper in the prison that they dumped Baron Von Steamer at.

And when they returned, Catboy had sealed up High Voltage's Zap Crystal, as well as Luna Girl's, in a strong, triple-reinforced metal box. "We'll lock these Zap Crystals up in HQ." Catboy said.

* * *

At the PJ Masks HQ, PJ Robot wasted no time in locking up the boxes with the Zap Crystals inside the HQ'S vault.

"So now we've defeated Luna Girl & High Voltage." Honey Lemon said. "Who's next, PJ Robot?"

PJ Robot showed Night Ninja, his Ninjalinos, and following them, the ninja sushi chef villain, Momakase.

"Momakase." Hiro said grimly. "And Night Ninja." he added.

"And his Ninjalinos too." Fred put in.

Owlette saw where they were heading, though. "Fluttering feathers!" she said. "Night Ninja, the Ninjalinos, and Momakase are heading towards the doorway to Mystery Mountain!"

"Mystery Mountain?" GoGo said.

"What is that?" Hiro asked.

"Follow us, and you'll see." Catboy said. "To the PJ Rovers!"

The PJ Masks got onto their PJ Rovers, and, with Big Hero 6 following, set off to the street that led to Mystery Mountain's portal.

* * *

Once they arrived, The PJs and Big Hero 6 stepped up to the wall that led to the Mystery Mountain Portal.

"Is that it?" GoGo said to the PJ Masks.

"This is just a dead end alley!" Wasabi said.

"Watch this." Catboy said. He drew the infinity symbol with his fingers, which caused the bricks to slide away, revealing the portal to Mystery Mountain.

"Impressive." Hiro Hamada said.

The PJs, followed by Big Hero 6, entered the portal, and exited into the bamboo clearing, at the bottom of Mystery Mountain.

"Welcome to Mystery Mountain." Owlette said, showing them the view from where they were. It was impressive.

"Now this place is impressive." Honey Lemon said, admiring the bamboo.

"This is actually the first time I've actually seen bamboo." Hiro Hamada, admiring the bamboo.

"We'd better hurry up to the temple on Mystery Mountain." Catboy said. "No telling what Night Ninja & Momakase are up to."

Without a second thought, the PJs and Big Hero 6 flew up to the temple on Mystery Mountain.

They entered, and almost immediately, Night Ninja & his Ninjalinos appeared.

"Well, If it isn't the PJ Masks." Night Ninja said.

Night Ninja almost suddenly recognized Big Hero 6. "And the armored heroes who thwarted our museum robbery last night."

"Yes, yes we are." Hiro said. "We're the 'armored heroes who thwarted your museum robbery last night'."

"In any case, you and our Ninjalinos aren't getting the secrets of Mystery Mountain!" Gekko said.

"Wrong again, lizard boy! It's not **us** getting the secrets of Mystery Mountain!" Night Ninja said to the heroes.

"It's not?" The PJ Masks and Big Hero 6 said at the same time, for quite different reasons.

"No." Night Ninja said. "Our new ninja helper is helping us!"

"Momakase." GoGo said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, watch your language, armored wheeler!" Night Ninja said to GoGo. "This is a kids show!"

"No, that **is** her name." Wasabi said bluntly.

"It is?" Night Ninja said.

"Yes, yes it is." said Wasabi.

Night Ninja glanced towards his Ninjalinos. "Are you sure that is her name?" he asked his Ninjalinos, who were looking at their scripts of 'The PJ Masks meet Big Hero 6'. They nodded at their master, as if to say 'Yes'.

"Well," Night Ninja said, "I didn't know that till we figured it out."

"But," he added, getting back on topic, "you goody goody heroes are **NOT**, I repeat, **NOT**, stopping us and Momakase from getting the secrets of Mystery Mountain!" Night Ninja said to the heroes. "Ninjalinos, get out the Sticky Splats!"

It took the Ninjalinos almost a second to discard their scripts and whip out Sticky Splats, and hurled them at the heroes.

With a cry of "Owl Wing Wind!" Owlette blew the Sticky Splats back towards the Ninjalinos, who got splatted by their own Sticky Splats.

"Ugh!" Night Ninja snapped. "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself!" He whipped out a bunch of Sticky Splats, and hurled them ALL at the heroes. The heroes ducked and dodged, but Wasabi wasn't so lucky - one Sticky Splat splatted right onto his chestplate.

"How **dare** you!" Wasabi shouted at Night Ninja. "I just disinfected that!"

By this time, Momakase exited the temple, carrying a scroll. She saw Big Hero 6.

"Well, if it isn't Momakase." Hiro said.

"Yes it is." Fred said, earning him looks from the other team members, and the PJ Masks.

Momakase saw the PJ Masks. "And I see you've made some new pint-sized friends." she added, glancing at the PJ Masks.

"We're here to stop you and your ninja friends from getting the secrets of the Mystery Mountain!" Owlette said.

"Well, I'm afraid you're too late." Momakase said, showing them the scroll she'd taken from the temple.

The PJs were shocked at first, but then grinned, and winked at each other.

"Why are you 3 so calm?" GoGo said to the PJ Masks, "Momakase took a powerful scroll from this weird place, and you 3 are so calm?!"

"Wait, GoGo." Hiro said to her. "The PJs know what they're doing."

And it seemed that Hiro was right, for suddenly, a blur of red grabbed the scroll back from Momakase, and the blur arrived in the form of An Yu, the Dragon Girl, and the protector of Mystery Mountain.

"This doesn't belong to you, or your ninja friends." An Yu said to her, also whilst motioning to Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos.

"We're standing right here, Dragon Girl!" Night Ninja snapped.

Ignoring Night Ninja for the moment, An Yu prepared herself into a martial arts stance.

"You're defenceless now, Momakase." Wasabi said bluntly. "You've lost your mutant claw powers, and we broke your sword."

"Am I?" Momakase said to the heroes. From behind her back, she whipped out a piece of bamboo, crafted into a weapon.

"That is not the weirdest thing we saw all night." Catboy said.

"It's a first." Fred said.

Momakase & An Yu got into a sword-locked battle, with An Yu using her flute as a sword. It seemed almost like a fencing match at the Olympics. Momakase was swift, but An Yu was even swifter. She seemed to do it all one handed, whilst reading a book called 'How to Speak Chinese for Idiots'.

Just when Momakase had the upperhand, An Yu whipped her bamboo sword out of her hand, and with one swift kick, sent it flying far and down into the mist.

Momakase pounded the ground in disgust. "Here." She said to An Yu, tossing the scroll toward her. "Take your silly scroll." She turned to Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos. "Let's blow this joint, Ninja."

Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos didn't need to be told twice. Momakase, the Ninjalinos, and Night Ninja made their escape from Mystery Mountain.

"We'll get you next time, PJ Masks!" Night Ninja shouted as he ran away down the stairs toward the portal towards the city.

"Thank you, PJ Masks, and Big Hero 6." An Yu said to the heroes.

"Thank you, Mrs... An Yu." Hiro said.

"You're welcome, Hiro Hamada." An Yu said. "And to your friends too, she added, motioning to the rest of Big Hero 6, and saying their names, "GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, and your red armored friend, Baymax."

Hiro & his friends were surprised. Nobode else, apart from Alistair Krei, Professor Callaghan, Professor Granville, or Globby, knew their normal identities before.

"How did you know our identities?" Wasabi said.

"I am the Protector of the Mountain, and I know everything about the mountain, even the visitors that come here." An Yu said. "I used to be inside a Dragon Gong, some time ago, until I was released."

"And now, she's a worthy ally." Owlette said. An Yu nodded.

"Now, Big Hero 6, and PJ Masks," An Yu said, "you must return to the city. You still have one more villain to deal with there."

"You're welcome, An Yu." Hiro said, and he bowed, in true Chinese style. And An Yu bowed, in true Chinese style, and Hiro bowed again, and so did An Yu, and so on. It almost seemed like it was gonna go on all night.

"Can we skip to the PJ Masks' HQ for the final vllain fight?" GoGo said in a fourth wall break.

* * *

**'ONE TIMESKIP LATER'**

"That's good." Fred said, holding the **'ONE TIMESKIP LATER' **time card. "I was starting to run out of time cards."

The PJ Masks and Big Hero 6 were back at the PJ Masks HQ.

"An Yu is right." Hiro said. "We still have one more villain to beat - the Mad Jacks."

"Don't you mean 'three more'?" Fred said. "The Mad Jacks are a trio, you know." He laughed.

The other members of Big Hero 6 rolled their eyes at the comment, and the PJ Masks, and PJ Robot, innocently shrugged to the camera.

"That joke was so funny, I forgot to laugh." GoGo sarcastically deadpanned.

Suddenly, Catboy heard something. "Cat Ears!" he said. His Cat Ears heard the rumbling of a rolling boulder.

"Hiro!" Wasabi said. "There's a giant brown ball thing rolling toward us!"

And Wasabi was right - there was a giant brown ball thing rolling toward them.

"Battle stations!" Hiro called out.

Big Hero 6 got into fighting stances.

SUDDENLY!

To the surprise of Big Hero 6, the brown ball thing rolled up the bridge towards them, stopped, split open, and turned into a boy who was taller than Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko, wearing a golden orange suit like the PJs, which was adorned with rock brown armour on it, and ears that resembled an armadillo's ears on the helmet.

"Booyah!" said the boy.

"Who are you?" Honey asked, lowering her guard.

"That's Armadylan." Catboy said. "He's a bit of a wildcard hero."

"You are amazing!" Fred said excitedly, running over to Armadylan. "The way you roll like that is awesome!"

"Glad ya think so!" Armadylan said. he gave Fred a fist bump. unfortunately, Armadylan fistbumped Fred's hand hard, and it started hurting.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how do you rate your pain?" Baymax said, feeling Fred's hurting hand.

"My bad." Armadylan said. "I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes."

"That is kind of his problem, sometimes." Gekko sighed.

"Despite that," Armadylan said, "I can also do this!" He rolled into his ball form and rolled quickly out of the park, and all the way back to the heroes.

"Amazing." Wasabi said. "How _is_ he able to do that without getting dizzy?"

"Severe rotation can cause dizziness and nausea," said Baymax.

"He must be a great hero." the awestruck Fred said.

"Excuse me." Hiro said, "I hate to break up this very interesting conversation, Armadylan, but why are you here?"

"Ah, yeah, I remember!" Armadylan said. "3 people in black suits, and jetpacks are here, and they're in the city, looking for you guys."

"The Mad Jacks!" Hiro said.

"You know them?" Armadylan said.

"It's a long story." said Hiro.

"We'll have to deal with them now, guys." Owlette said. "Alright!" Armadylan said, becoming his ball form, and sped off down the streets, almost as fast as Supersonic Sue.

"Let's follow him! To the Gekko-Mobile!" Gekko said.

The PJ Masks and PJ Robot jumped into the Gekko-Mobile, and set off after Armadylan, with Big Hero 6 following from the air.

* * *

They saw the Mad Jacks outside the museum. And the Mad Jacks saw them too.

"The Mad Jacks." Hiro said.

"Long time no see, Hiro Hamada." Greg Jack said. "And your new friends too," he added.

"And the same to you, and your fellow Jacks too." Wasabi said. "Heck, it's been ages since we battled you in our TV series. It was like 2018 when you guys first appeared." he added.

"If it ain't Stout Jack, Jaq, and of course... Greg." Fred said bluntly.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" Greg Jack ranted. "MY NAME IS **JACK**! I. AM. A. MAD. **JACK!**"

"Isn't it odd that the blond haired Mad Jack has the same name as your human identity, Gekko?" Owlette whispered to Gekko.

Ignoring what Owlette was saying, Hiro, and the rest of Big Hero 6, PJ Robot, the PJ Masks, and Armadylan, faced the Mad Jacks.

"There's no way you'll stop us this time, pipsqueak!" Stout Jack said to Hiro.

"To be honest, it won't be any different." Hiro said bluntly. "Need I remind you that I still outwitted you and your fellow Jacks, even with a broken leg?"

"But you don't have that pathetic robot version of you this time!" Stout Jack said. "So it will be more easier, and, dare I say, more fun, to crush you! Prepare to have BOTH your legs broken!"

"Oh no you don't!" Owlette said. With a cry of "Super Owl Feathers!" she sent a flurry of Owl Feathers into the faces of the Mad Jacks.

The Mad Jacks glared at the PJs.

"Well," Jaq said, "if it ain't the PJ Masks. Our boss, Romeo hired us, and some of the other Big Hero 6 villains to help your villains defeat you, and Big Hero 6 too."

"We already figured _that_ out in the last chapter." Catboy said. "And we beat him, our villains, and the other villains that Big Hero 6 faced."

"And we'll easily stop you 3." Gekko said.

"Shouldn't you guys be in bed right now?" Greg Jack teased.

"We're the PJ Masks!" Catboy said. "We always fight villains at bedtime!"

"Cause bedtime..." he sang.

"Is the right time..." Owlette sang.

"To fight crime!" they both sang together.

"I can't think of a rhyme!" Gekko said.

"Really?" GoGo said.

"Well, that's what the lyrics of the song say." Honey Lemon said, showing GoGo the lyrics to the PJ Masks theme song on her phone.

"Super Cat Stripes!" Catboy said, using his Super Cat Stripes, to grab Jaq, and slmmed her to the ground. Jaq stood up. "That's no way to treat a female crime member!" she scolded Catboy.

SUDDENLY!

Fred froze Jaq solid as a ice block, up to her neck, with his suit's ice breath. "By my cat's whiskers!" Catboy said. "That was amazing!" "Exactly, Catboy!" Fred said. "That's the power of my freeze-nado! The only tornado made of ice **and** fire!"

* * *

Wasabi was shooting at Greg Jack with his plasma blade shooters. But Greg Jack was dodging every blast.

"I'VE GOT YOU, GREG!" Fred yelled, leaping, kamikaze style, toward Greg Jack.

"I AM A MAD J-OOOFFF!" Greg Jack yelled as Fred collided with him and knocked him to the ground.

Fred grabbed Greg Jack's boot, and pulled it off. The bad-smelling musk that came from Greg Jack's bare foot immediately made Fred recoil. "Ugh! That smells even worse than my dirty underwear!" he said.

That moment was enough for Greg Jack to kick Fred away with his bare smelly foot. Fred flew into the wall of the museum. "Hey, Mr GregJack!" A VOICE Called out.

Greg Jack looked up, and he saw Armadylan on the roof of the museum. Armadylan suddenly cried out, "Here comes a Rolling Thunder, ARMADYLAN STYLE!" Using his ball form, he leapt upwards, and landed **hard** on Greg Jack's foot, crushing it. "YOWCH!" Greg Jack screamed, clutching his hurting foot.

Armadylan ran up to Fred. "You alright?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah, I am. But... That was totally wicked!" Fred said to Armadylan. Then he whispered to Armadylan, "Can you teach me that?"

* * *

Honey and GoGo found that Stout Jack was more of a problem for them - his wings batted away the wheel discs and chemballs they hurled at him.

"You two couldn't even hit the broad side of a barn!" Stout Jack said rudely.

Suddenly, Baymax's rocket fist swirled round him as quickly as Catboy when he used his Super Cat Speed. It made him so dizzy, he was forced to land. He saw Hiro Hamada standing in front of him, grinning smugly. "I imagine you're gonna beat me up, are ya?" he said.

"Nope. **My** programming prevents me from hurting people." he said jokingly. "But," he added, "I can do _this_!"

With that, Hiro grabbed Stout Jack's belt, and sharply pulled Stout Jack's pants down, exposing his heart-patterned boxers. Fred's, Wasabi's, GoGo's, Honey's, Gekko's, Catboy's and Armadylan's jaws dropped. Owlette gasped, and covered Gekko's eyes. Even PJ Robot did a 'D8' face on his monitor.

Stout Jack gasped, and quickly covered his private area with his hands, his face turning as red as Owlette's and Baymax's suits.

Using his mobile, Hiro took a picture of the blushing Stout Jack with his pants down, and then he uploaded it online. "How dare you!" snapped Stout Jack to Hiro. "I will never show my face in San Fransokyo ever again because of _you_!"

But Hiro just grinned. "Consider that payback for throwing me into that dumpster." He said bluntly to him.

"He threw you into a dumpster?" Armadylan said, confused.

Ignoring Armadylan's comment, Hiro glared at the Mad Jacks. "You 3 have officially outstayed your welcome." He said coldly to the Mad Jacks. "Go away, far from here, and **_NEVER_** come back again!"

"Yeah!" Armadylan said. "You'd better do what he said and leave, before I unleash a Rolling Thunder on all 3 of you, Armadylan style!"

The Mad Jacks were in no position to argue, or to stick around to see if Armadylan **would** unleash a 'Rolling Thunder, Armadylan style', on them. Especially since they knew they were heavily outnumbered.

"Jack extraction, ASAP!" Greg Jack shouted.

With that, he got his boot back on, grabbed the frozen Jaq, and left, followed by Stout Jack [who had managed to pull his pants back up], all whilst singing their theme song.

* * *

"Well done, everyone."Catboy said. "All the villains are dealt with."

"That's right." Hiro said. "The City of Tarabiscoville is safe once again.

"Is that the name of the city?" said a surprised Armadylan. "Yes, yes it is." Wasabi said.

"Thanks, Big Hero 6." Catboy said. "And the same to you, PJ Masks." Fred said.

"Anytime you feel like coming to San Fransokyo, you're welcome." Hiro said.

"We will, Hiro." Owlette said. "And you, Baymax, and your friends, you keep fighting for honor and justice, like Tadashi wants you to do."

"We will, Owlette." Wasabi said.

"PJ Masks, Armadylan, and Big Hero 6, all shout hooray!" Catboy said.

"Cause in the night, we saved the day!" The PJ Masks, Armadylan, and Big Hero 6 all said together.

The PJ Masks had saved the city of Tarabiscoville, with the help of their new friends, Big Hero 6.

Who knows what new adventures would come their way?

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Ok, may I start off by saying: I know this part was supposed to be done by August, but I had a few things to worry about. So it ended up September, which is now. Ah well, better late than never, right?

Anyway, It's a surprise to see the Mad Jacks, especially since they'll be appearing in series 3 of _Big Hero 6 The Series_. We've not seen them since 'The Impatient Patient', so It's amazing to see them return, especially since they'll be targeting Hiro, since he was the one who beat them even though he had a broken leg.

Though the format change for series 3 will be weird [two 11 minute episodes instead of single, 22 minute episodes], maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, we could get a series 4, that goes back to the original 22 minute format [and includes more of Professor Callaghan], so it may take some getting used to.

I mean, I got used to **Marvel c**haracters in _Disney Infinity 2.0_. so I can get used to BH6 The Series' new series format.

Let's hope Professor Callaghan appears in Series 3. and let's hope he gets outta that cell he's in! and let's hope he gets his redemption!

And this may not be the last time we see a **PJ Masks & Big Hero 6** crossover. I might include a ep where Globby, the mutant ex-purse thief superhero, takes on the Splat Monster.

I'm also doing fanmade **PJ Masks** eps next year, so look out for them, and more of **Big Hero 6** stories too!

**READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

_In loving Memory of Stan Lee_

_1922-2018_

_A famed Marvel comic writer, and an animated Disney character's dad._

_May he Rest in Peace._


End file.
